


Birthday Present

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Birthdays that end in bed, Bothering bandmates, M/M, back massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Shingo stops wiggling his fingers. "My what?""Your slave," Tsuyoshi replies matter-of-factly, plucking the bow off of his hand. He sticks it back on top of his head with a smile. "You get to have me do whatever you want."(Written January 2011.)





	

The day before his birthday, Shingo had been recording his radio show with Tsuyoshi when his bandmate had asked him,  
  
"Hey, what do you want for your birthday?"  
  
and, jokingly, he'd replied,  
  
"I'm not telling. You have think of something good yourself."  
  
To be honest, he hadn't been expecting anything at all.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Shingo opens the door of his dressing room to find Tsuyoshi waiting for him. His bandmate has a bow stuck to the top of his head.  
  
Shingo raises an eyebrow. "What's this?"  
  
Tsuyoshi smiles brightly. "Your present!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
Tsuyoshi points to the bow on his head emphatically.  
  
Shingo laughs, reaching over to pull the bow out of his bandmate's hair. "Don't be silly, _you_ can't be my present. I see you all the time." He sticks the bow to the back of his hand and waggles his fingers.  
  
"No, no," Tsuyoshi says, trying to take the bow back from him. "I mean you get to have me as your slave for the day."  
  
Shingo stops wiggling his fingers. "My _what_?"  
  
"Your slave," Tsuyoshi replies matter-of-factly, plucking the bow off of his hand. He sticks it back on top of his head with a smile. "You get to have me do whatever you want."  
  
"Whatever I want?" Shingo stares at the bow thoughtfully, and breaks into a mischievous grin. "Okay."  
  
~  
  
A little while later, he's woken rudely from his nap by the sound of someone pounding on his dressing room door. He opens it to find an extremely distressed Goro.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"It's Tsuyoshi! He's been bugging me for the last thirty minutes, and he won't stop!"  
  
Shingo tries, and fails, to suppress a grin. "So?"  
  
"He hid my hairdryer!" Goro looks near tears. "You put him up to this, didn't you."  
  
Shingo waves his hand airily. "Oh, yeah, I ordered him to bother you. He's my slave for the day."  
  
Goro folds his arms like a indignant fifteen-year-old. "Well, tell him to stop!"  
  
"Hey, Goro!" Tsuyoshi comes jogging around the corner. "One of the staff came in to look for something in the closet. You'd better hurry if you don't want them to find that magazine of yours!"  
  
Goro pales, and pushes past Tsuyoshi in a headlong dash down the hall.  
  
Tsuyoshi grins up at Shingo. "Just kidding."  
  
"You're the best birthday present ever," Shingo tells him.  
  
~  
  
Just before the first Bistro filming, Shingo pulls Tsuyoshi aside. "I have another order for you," he says, leaning on his bandmate's shoulder with a grin. Tsuyoshi turns his head slightly, watching the staff make last-minute adjustments to the lighting.  
  
Shingo bends his head down to Tsuyoshi's ear. "If you and Kimura lose," he whispers, "You have to kiss Kimura. On the lips."  
  
Tsuyoshi looks at him in horror. "He's not gonna let me do something like that!" he whispers back.  
  
"So surprise him," Shingo replies, poking Tsuyoshi's cheek.  
  
Goro isn't talking to him, but the fates smile down on Shingo anyway: the guest is absolutely delighted with the dessert he's made, and chooses his team without hesitation. She's pretty, too. Shingo catches Tsuyoshi's eye as he straightens from receiving his kiss.  
  
Tsuyoshi turns and grabs Kimura's shoulders, standing on his toes to plant a kiss on the older man's mouth. A second later, he's on the floor and Kimura's staring at him like he's gone insane, and the studio is an uproar of laughter.  
  
Shingo laughs along with everyone else, but a little part of him is oddly disappointed. Maybe he'd had Tsuyoshi kiss the wrong person?  
  
~  
  
Tsuyoshi is on his team for the second Bistro, but they're behind schedule and both Kimura and Goro are shooting suspicious looks from across the way, so Shingo forgots all about ordering his bandmate to do something until they get back to his dressing room.  
  
"We won!" Shingo gives Tsuyoshi a high five. "Two wins on my birthday!"  
  
"I thought Kimura was going to _kill_ me," Tsuyoshi says, pulling off his chef hat. "Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Shingo drapes his arm over Tsuyoshi's shoulders, ruffling his hair. "I'll tell him you were just jealous you couldn't kiss _me_."  
  
Tsuyoshi glances up at him, and Shingo is suddenly aware of how close their faces are. He ruffles his bandmate's hair again and lets go. "I bet Goro'll have forgotten everything by tomorrow, though." He stretches his arms and flops down on the floor with a yawn. "Ah, I'm tired. Give me a shoulder massage?"  
  
"Is that an order?" Tsuyoshi laughs, straightening his hair in the mirror. "Okay." He sits behind Shingo and starts to knead his shoulders. "Don't think this means I'll massage your shoulders all the time, though," he warns.  
  
Shingo closes his eyes in bliss. "Mm."  
  
"And you'd better remember this when _my_ birthday comes around."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"You're not listening, are you."  
  
"Mm."  
  
Tsuyoshi bats him on the head, but keeps massaging. He even does a bit on Shingo's back, which causes Shingo to melt backward into his hands a little. It's comfortably quiet.  
  
When Tsuyoshi finishes, Shingo leans back against his chest, slightly high from the massage, and looks up at him hopefully. "Come home with me?"  
  
Tsuyoshi hesitates, and then smiles down at him. "Okay."  
  
~  
  
They order takeout and rent a movie, and by the time the credits are scrolling they're both sprawled on the couch and Shingo is full of good food and a couple beers and a lot of laughter. All in all, it's been a pretty good birthday.  
  
He nudges Tsuyoshi's knee. "So, where's my cake?"  
  
"You already got a cake yesterday during our radio show." Tsuyoshi pokes him in the stomach. "You don't need _two_ cakes."  
  
Shingo pouts. "No cake?"  
  
"No cake." There's a crinkling noise, and Shingo looks over to see Tsuyoshi fiddling with the same bow from earlier. It's a little wrinkled, but Tsuyoshi sticks it on his head again and stands up, stretching. "I guess I should probably go soon, it's eleven o'clock."  
  
"Already?" Shingo catches Tsuyoshi's sleeve, tugging on it. "But it's still my birthday. You're still my slave for another hour, right?"  
  
Tsuyoshi twists his hand around to join it with Shingo's, pulling him up. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Shingo hesitates, still holding on to Tsuyoshi's hand. It's not fair, he thinks, to give someone a present that only lasts a day. He pulls Tsuyoshi close to him, looking down into his face. "Stay."  
  
Tsuyoshi is quiet. He reaches up to brush a stray lock from Shingo's forehead, and smiles.  
  
Shingo hugs him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. Tsuyoshi rests his chin on Shingo's shoulder and leans against him with a tiny sigh, and Shingo turns his head to nuzzle his bandmate's cheek. He pulls back to look at him in a silent question.  
  
Tsuyoshi's fingers are warm on Shingo's back. "Okay."  
  
Shingo reaches up and pulls the bow gently out of Tsuyoshi's hair, and leans in to kiss him.  
  
  
Afterwards, they're tangled comfortably in Shingo's bed, sticky but warm and content under the sheets. Shingo rests his head on Tsuyoshi's chest. "I think this is the best birthday I've had so far," he says, yawning.  
  
"Mm." Tsuyoshi smiles lazily, twisting a piece of Shingo's hair between his fingertips.  
  
"Definitely the best birthday present I've ever had," Shingo adds, tracing a circle on Tsuyoshi's stomach.  
  
"Mm."  
  
He lifts his head. "Aren't you glad I didn't say anything about unwrapping my present?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Or about having my cake and eating it, too."  
  
Tsuyoshi makes a face and kicks him. Shingo catches his leg and pulls it around him, leaning in to kiss his bandmate again. After a moment, Tsuyoshi's other leg sneaks around to mirror the first, and the hand in Shingo's hair shifts with renewed interest.  
  
Shingo pauses to glance over at his bedside clock. It's 12:03. "It's not my birthday anymore," he murmurs, tracing a finger along Tsuyoshi's cheek.  
  
"I know," Tsuyoshi says, smiling, and pulls him back down for another kiss.


End file.
